Talk:How to Train Your Dragon Live Spectacular
Has anyone here acctually been to the show? I'm going to it next weekend, so if not I can go through the page and edit it when I get back. Because I don't think the list of dragons in the show is very accurate. As far as I know, and I've been looking at plenty of the show's information since I found out I was going, There's only Toothless, Gronkles, Nadders, Nightmares, and the Red Death. And possibly some unknown dragon showing the wingspan on the show facts. AstridFan (talk) 00:55, October 18, 2012 (UTC) I've been I have been to it. It was really great. I hope you enjoy it. As for acurracy, well, it is fairly close. They have several dragons that are not in the movie (Stingers and Eggbiters). The effects are amazing. The dragons from the movie are recognizable, but not exact. For instance the monstrous nightmare has four legs and the nadder has two wing claws instead of one. It is only minor details. Overall it is really true to the story. I would highly recomend it to any httyd fan.Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 01:28, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the info! I knew about the dragon differences but I didn't realize there were all new dragons. We should make seperate pages for those dragons, too! AstridFan (talk) 02:26, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Agree with Astridfan. Those articles are notable enough to get an article. --Station7 (talk) 05:04, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good. I can probably make those pages for ya' once I'm back from the show. AstridFan (talk) 21:17, October 18, 2012 (UTC) I will be happy to help make them as well. They will be rather short pages though. I doubt that any of the new ones will be in the tv series or movie. Still we want to get everthying httyd right? Also, I would advise anyone who is going to bring some pocket money. The suveniers are awesome. They have a program book which has pictures of those new species. Anyway, as I said, the suveniers are really really cool.Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 22:16, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Oh, thanks for mentioning that! I was planning on bringing money just in case. But yeah, we should definately make those pages even if they're short, so that anyone who wants to look them up can se all thier information even if not much is known. AstridFan (talk) 23:53, October 18, 2012 (UTC) User:Toothless the Nightfury. Do you have that program book. If so, you can kake a page from it, since it's notable to add. You were talking about the new species, but those deserve all articles. Administrator --Station7 (talk) 05:11, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I do have the book. Yes I wil help make articles for them soon. I don't have quite enough time right now, but I will soon.Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 12:08, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Wait a second... WHY ISNT IT PLAYING IN TEXAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyways... answer me this, (after that last question), where are you getting your sources from, "kite dragon" really? I mean, I know youve seen it already but that right there was there for ages! Anyway, I've already thought of making pages, but ive not seen it (cause it aint playing in TX yall) and Im not a member so i can't upload pictures (of the egg-i-ma-bob thing that i found one of). But I really want to see them and read of them and even if they don't appear on the seiries Toothles the NF I am hoping they will! 21:17, October 21, 2012 (UTC) You know, I saw the egg-biters on the behind-the-scenes video, but there weren't any egg-biters in the show, not at my location anyways! And there weren't any Stingers, either. Skrills and Zipplebacks were only mentioned in passing, unless one of those little dragons was the Skrill maybe. If Hiccup's little kite is what's listed as kite dragon that doesn't really need to be listed as a featured dragon. AstridFan (talk) 00:53, October 29, 2012 (UTC) DANG IT!!!!!!!!!!! i missed it!!!!!!!!!! i never knew there was a live spectacular untill now. can anyone tell me what happens in it? (6/8/2013) It follows the same storyline as the movie, there weren't any major differences that I can remember. The showing I went to didn't have any Stingers or Egg Biters, so I don't know how those fit in, but it was the same as the film. AstridFan (talk) 13:07, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Wish I wish I could see this. Electric Skrill (talk) 08:23, June 26, 2013 (UTC)